crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Matoo Pree
History Origin Matoo Pree and his wife, Amnee, were chosen on their wedding day to be the Green-Lanterns for Sector 0035. They were among the Green Lanterns sent to Qward to assist in rounding up members of the Sinestro Corps, and the pair was ordered by Graf Toren to stay with Lyssa Drak, keeper of the Book of Parallax, until back-up arrived. Drak knew of the couple, and, noting that Amnee was pregnant, she delighted in telling them the story of the Sinestro Corps member Kryb, who targeted Green Lanterns with children, murdered them, and kept the children in the cage-like hump on her back. She told them of Jeryll, who rushed home to find her husband murdered and her baby in the clutches of the foul creature. In that moment, Jeryll felt fear, and was defenseless as Kryb flayed the flesh from her bones. Drak smiled and asked when the baby was due, and Amnee insisted they take her to Oa immediately. Matoo threatened Drak, pointing out that Green Lanterns were now authorized to use lethal force, but she simply smiled and warned him that Kryb would be coming the day the baby was born. The Search for Kryb Fearing what would happen to their child if Kryb were left free, Matoo and Amnee headed up the search for the rogue Sinestro Corps member. Joined by KT21, Soranik Natu, and Kyle Rayner, they caught up to Kryb at the Sector-House in Sector 1111. Too late to save the parents, Amnee plowed through the Sector House, grabbing the child from the creature before she had a chance to react. Thanking Amnee for saving her the trip, Kryb was set upon by the other Lanterns, and the short battle that followed sent the Sector House plummeting to the planet below. As the structure broke up in the atmosphere, Amnee sent the child to Oa in a protective bubble and headed back toward the battle. As the other Lanterns battled on, the remains of the Sector House landed in an ocean, and Kryb sprayed them with a liquid capable of penetrating their auras and exerting control over their minds. Amnee arrived on the scene, but was quickly bested by the Lanterns and their new "mother" and she started going into labor. Matoo and the others held her down as Kryb prepared to cut the child from her, telling Matoo to kill Amnee afterward. Rayner managed to break free of Kryb's control, and, thinking quickly, created a machine to purge the toxin from the others. As Rayner and KT21 pursued Kryb, Matoo and Natu tended to his wife. The battle raged on, and the Lanterns were joined by Star-Sapphire Miri Riam, who had been alerted to the danger to Matoo and Amnee's love. With Riam's help, the battle was quickly concluded, but not before KT21 was killed. The Third Law During the battle, a message was sent out to all members of the Green Lantern Corps, informing them of the Third Law to be written in the Book of Oa: Green Lanterns were to be forbidden from having physical relationships or falling in love. In the aftermath of Kryb's defeat, Amnee cradled their newborn daughter, and the two came to a decision. Matoo and Amnee resigned from the Green Lantern Corps, and released their rings to find replacements. As Miri Riam prepared to leave for Zamaron with Kryb, there arose an argument about whether she should go with the Star Sapphire, or be turned over to be placed in an Oan Sciencell. Kyle Rayner opted to leave the decision up to Matoo and Amnee, who opted to have Kryb rehabilitated on Zamaron. Matoo and his new family were last seen being escorted back to their home planet by Rayner and Soranik Natu. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people